You're Mine!
by The Ocean's Wave
Summary: Annabeth has feelings for Percy and is getting closer to him everyday, well that is until SHE comes to camp and ruins everything.
1. Beginning

**This is my first fanfic, so it would be awesome if you guys would take it easy on me. I'm an obsessive PJO fan and have read hundreds of fanfics over Percy and Annabeth so I decided to write one. Well here goes nothing. And Percy and Annabeth are fifteen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Keep this in mind, cause I'm only saying it once throughout this story.**

**ANNABETH'S POV: **Me and Percy were best friends. And everything was going just fine until _she_ came to camp. Let me elaborate; my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And recently, I've been developing some. . .feelings for my best friend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And everything was going just fine until another girl came to camp. Me and percy were getting closer and closer until she got here. I don't like to say her name, for it disgusts me, but I'll tell you _one _time, its. . . okay maybe I won't tell you, it's too repulsive of a name to say. Any way Chiron told me to wake Percy up for breakfast, so that's where I'm going now. I walked up to the steps of his cabin and banged on the door. "Percy wake up!" I yelled. I heard a faint "Go away" so I barged in. He was still in bed with the covers pulled up over his face. "Percy, get up and get dressed! Chiron told me to come get you for breakfast." I said. I knew it was futile though. I finally got him up after throwing him into the floor. Well more like rolled him. He's gotten taller than me in the past few months. I don't like that either. He takes advantage of that too. I used to tease him of how we were both the same height but now he teases me. I stepped outside to let him get dressed so we could go to breakfast. When he came back out his hair was as messy as usual, but like always, he made it look good. "You interrupted a really good dream, you know." He said. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Really? What was it about?" He blushed and stuttered for a minute before Silena walked up to us. "_Oh no_" I thought. See, Silena is always trying to get me and Percy together. I would be happy if her plans worked, but I don't want to ruin my friendship with Percy. "Hey guys." She said a little too happily for me. With both responded with a "hi" and she said something about meeting Beckendorf. "Let's g—" I said but was cut off because I fell on a. . .sparkly pink pen. SILENA! When I fell Percy caught me and I could've sworn I heard a "YES!" I looked up at Percy and our eyes met, and then he pulled away, sat me on my feet, made sure I was okay, and left towards the dinning pavilion. When I started to follow him I heard a faint "DARN IT! That was my favorite pen too! I gotta make a new plan." I gulped, tried to ignore it and kept walking to the pavilion.


	2. New Girl

**Sorry about the first chapter being so short I think this one is longer**. **Well here's a second chapter hopefully you guys like it! And I'm sorry if Annabeth's POVs are bad I'm a guy so it's easier to write Percy's POV but, I will have her POVs because that's kinda the whole story. Any wwhhoo here be chapter 2!**

Percy's POV: Just so you know, I was having a really good dream before a certain _person _*cough cough Annabeth cough cough* woke me up. But the dream was about her so it was kinda okay. Well not really, see I was like two centimeters away from kissing dream-Annabeth because that's probably all I'll get. I overheard her talking to Thalia when the Hunters came to camp. She said that she liked me but, I was too oblivious to notice. I know I was hearing things, though because one: there's no way that she, Annabeth Chase, likes me, Percy Jackson. And two: I had just finished playing volleyball and got hit in the head. I have noticed her paying more attention to me lately. Oh well, getting off topic. I heard a muffled yell telling me to wake up. I naturally ignored it so I could sleep longer. But then the person came in. They tried again and I still didn't respond. So then they rolled me off my bed. Turns out it was Annabeth. She left so I could get dressed. After I got ready, I walked outside and told her that she had interrupted a really good dream. She asked what it was about and I'm sure my face turned beet red. And that's when Silena showed up. I said hi after she greeted us even though I was screaming NO! inside my head over and over. I knew she was up to something when she left abruptly. And then Annabeth tripped over a pink sparkly pen. _Silena's_ pen. I, of course on reflex, caught her in my arms. I made sure that she was okay and simply walked away. I wasn't going to give Silena the satisfaction of one of those special moments when me and Annabeth just stare into each other's eyes. Of course I would have to look down a little bit seeing as I was taller than her now. Heh heh, I love that fact. But she isn't like really short to me; she comes up to my eyes. Anyway I walked away when I saw a really pretty girl, like almost as pretty as Annabeth (ALMOST) standing next to Chiron. She had long blonde hair and grey eyes. She had the same build as Annabeth, long legs and great curves. Chiron saw me and waved me over. "Percy, there you are this is Samantha Clovers. She is an undecided camper. I would like you to show her around and if you don't mind, let her stay in your cabin, the Hermes cabin is too full." he said. "Umm, sure. Come on, I want you to meet one of my friends." I said. I took her towards where Annabeth had tripped. She was still there with a horrified look on her face. "Annabeth" I said. She turned to look at us and looked pained. I must've imagined it because as soon as it was there, it was gone. "This is Samantha Clovers, she's undetermined. I have to show her around camp." I said. "Hi, Samantha. I'm Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, cabin six, Percy's best friend." she said. The way she said best friend was like it was something only she could be. Of course that's true but still. "Please call me Sam. Um, well I don't know who my mother is and I just met Percy, but hopefully we can all be friends." Sam replied. They both had a strange glint in their eyes. "Have you set up her bed in the Hermes cabin yet?" Annabeth asked, turning towards me. I was going to tell her about the sleeping arrangements but Sam beat me to it. "Actually Chiron said I would be staying in Percy's cabin." she said it like it was a prize of a contest. I thought that Annabeth would blow up about that seeing as it was against the rules, but I guess she knew since Chiron arranged it that way there was nothing she could do. Her eyes flashed though. "Awesome" she stated. She turned back to me and gave me a look that was clear _I'm watching you_. "Well don't let me keep you two from your tour, if you need me I'll be at the Architecture tent." she then came up to me, got on her tip toes and whispered in my ear, "Meet me at the beach tonight at nine." I could almost hear the smile in her voice. I nodded and she walked away.

Sam's POV: I liked Percy. I know I just met him but I mean come on, dark unruly hair, muscles, abs (thank you creator of tight shirts), most of all his eyes. They look just like the sea, go figure. Any way he seems like a good person over all. Annabeth seems like the overprotective friend type. I don't know why but I felt competitive for Percy around her. Oh well. He led me to the fighting arena, the volleyball courts, the main cabin area, the Dinning Pavilion, and finally to his cabin where I set up my stuff in the bunk bed. I had top he had bottom. This was going to be interesting until I'm claimed.


	3. What Ever Happened to rules?

**So here is chapter 3. Sorry bout not posting sooner, been really busy. I also am sorry for any OOCness. For you guys that have wanted me to continue this, thanks. And for the criticism, thanks, I'll try to be more detailed. I'm working on another story (techniquely two which basically have the same beginning.) **

Annabeth's POV: Really? You've got to be kidding me! She is staying in his cabin? WHY? I said I'd be at the Architecture Tent, but truth was, I was going to talk to Chiron. As soon as he saw me, he grew pale. Ha, he should be nervous. "Hey Chiron." I said nonchalantly. Wow... I'm a good actor. "Why hello Annabeth. How are you today?" can you believe him. I CAN'T! "Oh pretty good. You know just minding the rules, specifically being the one about not sleeping in another camper's cabin when there are only two people and what not." I said giving him a look that was a death glare but at the same time, cheerful. Then I lost my composure. How do I know you ask? I know I did because I all of a sudden I yelled, "WHY?". " Wh-why what" he stuttered. Yes! I have him even more nervous. I took a deep breath and started, "Why is that new girl in Percy's cabin until she's claimed? You _know_ how long that takes sometimes! And furthermore, who put you up to this? Because I know that you wouldn't do that if you had a choice" I said. He sighed. "Okay she is in his cabin because truly, there is no room in the Hermes cabin, next question, I cannot answer. But now I have a question for you, why do you care so much?" he finished with a smirk. I'm sure that my face was beet red. "Don't change the subject Chiron." I said. He was about to answer when Malcolm came up. "Oh there you are Annabeth; Percy has been looking for you." He raised his eyebrow at the tension between me and Chiron. "Okay thanks Malcolm. I'll be there in a minute." He shrugged and walked back the way he came. I turned back towards Chiron. "I'm not through with you yet." I said and stalked to the tent before he could answer. I saw Sam Percy pretending to laugh too hard at something so she could lean on Percy for support. And I know that it was fake because I use that trick on Percy a lot. I mean yeah, he's funny but hey, it works. "Hey guys." I said, breaking up their moment.

Percy POV: Sam is really cool. Except for every time she looks at me I get lost in her eyes. I know you guys are like 'how is that a bad thing?' but it is. I always remind myself of Annabeth and snap out of it. I don't know why either. I mean she's just my friend. Yeah, we've been spending more time together but come on, we're best friends. I told Sam some dumb joke and she laughed. This went on for like twenty more minutes. I actually said something hilarious for once and she laughed even more and used me for support. I laughed with her, until Annabeth came and broke up our little laughing party. She looked mad for some reason. "Hey where were you? You said you'd be here." I said. "Yeah, we've been here for like twenty minutes and didn't see you." Sam put in. "Oh I've been talking to Chiron, sorry. So uh, what did you guys need. "We wanted to see if you would like to help me move into Percy's cabin." Sam said. I could've shot her in the face with an arrow right then and there. "I thought you were going to help her." I said, turning to Percy. "Yeah but Silena wanted to talk to me about something, and you know how she is. I'll see you guys later." he said as he jogged off. I turned to Sam and saw her staring at Percy as he left. "Well I would love to help you move into Percy's cabin." I said, pulling her out of her trance. "Umm, great!" she said, with an obviously fake smile. I was laughing on the inside at what I was about say next. "But, I can't. I'm too busy here." I said. Her face was expressionless. On the inside she was probably happy. She better be; seeing as I would kill or severely injure her as soon as we were alone. She nodded, said it was okay and left. Malcolm walked up to me and asked, "Why did you tell her that? You're basically done here." "Because I don't like her so I don't want to be in an enclosed area where I could possibly injure her." I said. He looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it. I then saw Percy . . . shirtless walking down the beach and . . . flirting? He was flirting with almost every girl he came across. It infuriated me. He was so careless about it, like he did it every day when he _obviously_ didn't. I don't mean it like that, what I mean is that he is too nice to do that. He's acting so different.


End file.
